


Ripple Effect

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, New Relationship, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, blink and you miss it crossover, not really a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Tony has been the unwitting beneficiary of a miracle from averypleased demon that, perhaps, goes just a tiny bit further than said demon had anticipated. But, hey, everyone's happy, right?





	Ripple Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me Your Cork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150875) by [Jaydeun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydeun/pseuds/Jaydeun). 

Tony goes through the rest of his shift in something of a daze. It’s a nice daze: the kind you get after a really good party where the buzz lasts forever and everything’s a bit fuzzy at the edges and everyone’s your new best friend. 

* * *

The feeling doesn’t dissipate as the evening goes on and it even lasts through the Tube ride home. Working in Soho and living in Ealing is not the easiest commute he’s ever had but the flat’s gorgeous -- the top two floors of an old Victorian -- and the housemates are-- Well, the housemates are the best and the worst and the most confusing parts. 

Steve and Bucky answered Tony’s ad for flatmates as a couple; that was fine. They moved in as a couple; that was fine. Then they propositioned him as a couple and that was -- fucking weird. Possibly the weirdest part is how _not_ weird it had been, like this was something they do all the time when Tony _knows_ damn well it isn’t. And when he’d stammered and blushed and tripped over his tongue and managed to get out something like ‘I need to think about it,’ Bucky nodded and Steve smiled and said, ‘Sure you do. Take your time.’ 

* * *

If anything, the feeling, the strange happy buzzy feeling, gets _stronger_ when Tony turns his key in the lock and sees lights on in the kitchen and living room. He hangs up his jacket, drops his messenger bag on the mat, and pushes the kitchen door open. 

Bucky’s just turning to slide scrambled eggs out of the pan onto two plates and he looks up immediately to smile at Tony. ‘Hey, babe. Y’want some?’ He tilts the pan to make it clear he’s offering eggs.

‘Yes, please.’ Tony crosses the kitchen as Bucky rebutters the pan and cracks three eggs. 

Bucky glances up at him and smiles. ‘You’re in a good mood.’

‘Am I?’ Tony slips his arms around Bucky’s waist and leans his cheek against Bucky’s shoulder, closing his eyes. He feels Bucky’s muscles tighten a fraction of a second before he remembers that this is _not_ something he does, this is _not_ something he has _ever_ done, holy _shit_ he is going to _die--_

‘Well, this is nice.’

Tony freezes as if that will make him somehow invisible. He hears the click of the gas turning off as a very distant noise. 

‘It isn’t even Christmas,’ Steve says and Tony feels big, warm hands on his shoulders. 

‘I -- I didn’t -- it -- I -- I didn’t mean--’ Tony’s brain goes completely offline when Bucky twists around from the stove and loops his own arms around Tony’s neck. 

‘That’d be a hell of a shame,’ Bucky says quietly, leaning forward until his lips are almost touching the tip of Tony’s nose. ‘If you didn’t mean it.’ 

‘I -- just -- I wasn’t thinking --’ Tony tries to take a step back but Steve’s right behind him and Bucky’s right in front of him.

‘Looks to me like you were thinking about what you actually want,’ Steve says softly. ‘Instead of what you should want.’ 

‘But -- I -- you --’

‘What the fuck have we been telling you for a _year,_ Tony?’ Bucky demands.

‘I -- that you like my ass?’ 

Bucky snorts. ‘Yeah, well, okay, fair--’

‘We’ve been saying more than that, Tony,’ Steve says and Tony closes his eyes against absolutely involuntary tears when Steve’s hands run down his arms and back, coming to rest over Bucky’s hands at the nape of Tony’s neck. ‘You know we have.’ 

‘I know, I -- but you two are fucking _perfect,’_ Tony says in a rush. ‘A professor and a professional photographer. What the fuck am I? A culinary school drop-out four thousand miles from home. A fry cook with delusions of grandeur.’

‘That’s your father talking,’ Steve says immediately.

‘And it’s bullshit,’ Bucky adds flatly. 

‘You’re sweet, you’re kind, you make the best cheesecake this side of the Atlantic,’ Steve continues.

_‘And_ you’ve got a great ass,’ Bucky chimes in as if this is some kind of dialog he and Steve have rehearsed.

Tony can feel himself blushing, like the burn of hot steam on his face from a pot of soup. He wants to duck away, hide his face, and before he can think through the logic of it, he has -- against Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky makes a purring rumble and his hands slide down Tony’s ribs and link together at the small of his back. ‘Now that’s more like it.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> Look, Jaydeun wrote her fic and named the chef Tony and I said, "Haha, wouldn't it be funny if it were Tony Stark in some sort of culinary AU and Crowley's miracle had a knock-on effect and Tony goes home to his roommates who of course just HAPPEN to be Steve and Bucky and they all bonk like happy little bunnies?" and then I was stuck with it.


End file.
